


llegarán días mejores (there will be better days)

by enteselene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enteselene/pseuds/enteselene
Summary: Resumen: Sam y Dean se instalan en su cielo. Título tomado de la canción de Miner, “Tomorrow”.Notas de la traductora:Nada es mío, salvo los errores de traducción. Las imágenes de la portada tampoco las he dibujado yo, son solo cosas que encontré en internet y que he puesto juntas. Traducido con permiso de deadlybride ♥Su original está aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703379La canción de Miner aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6L4Ojl8bVdcHa habido una auténtica explosión de fics sobre “El Final”, pero la visión de los chicos de deadlybride siempre me conmueve profundamente. Esta no es una excepción.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	llegarán días mejores (there will be better days)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there will be better days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703379) by [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride). 



Se quedan en el puente, en silencio, durante...

¿Cuánto tiempo? No importa. Dean mantiene su mano en la espalda de Sam y el hombro encajado contra su costado; amablemente Sam se inclina contra la barandilla para que la postura funcione, del todo. La vista es hermosa. Unos bosques, un río. Un lugar que Dean no conoce, pero que zumba con constante vitalidad. Qué milagro, que la muerte pueda traerles algo nuevo.

Sin embargo, su atención se desvía. Los árboles, el agua que fluye, la sensación de que es finales de verano, cuando el brillo dorado de todo se va bruñendo hacia el otoño, es un dulce aliciente para la paz, pero... Los ojos de Dean se apartan, cada pocos minutos, y es que... Sam. Sus ojos fijos en la corriente del agua que se aleja, y su pelo recogido detrás de la oreja, y su espalda, que sube y baja constantemente bajo la mano de Dean. Sin apartarse. Sin inquietarse, ni impacientarse. Como si estuviera satisfecho con esto, exactamente con esto, en tanto la eternidad se extienda frente a ellos.

Un pájaro pasa revoloteando, azul y blanco contra el verde de los árboles. Sam lo sigue con la mirada y sonríe, apenas, un movimiento de los labios que hace que el corazón de Dean palpite con fuerza contra el interior de sus costillas. Su cuerpo sigue estremeciéndose, recordándole, una y otra vez: Sam. Sam. Desliza la mano hasta el hombro de Sam y aprieta, y los ojos de Sam se deslizan hasta su cara. "¿Preparado?", pregunta.

Sam no pregunta para qué. "Sí", dice, suave y calmadamente, y Dean baja la cabeza, se echa a reír. Algo que había permanecido anudado en su pecho, durante años y años, se suelta en este momento; todo en él, libre.

Da un paso atrás y Sam se gira para no perderlo de vista. Dean hace girar las llaves del coche en la palma de la mano, sonriendo.

—¿Quieres conducir? —pregunta, señalando el coche con la cabeza.

Sam parpadea. Niega con la cabeza y traga, y cuando habla su voz es espesa.

—No, —dice, se aclara la garganta y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza—. No, quiero que conduzcas tú.

***** ***** *****

De camino, Dean ofrece a Sam una versión de la misma explicación que le dio Bobby. "Podemos ir a verlo", dice Dean, echando una mirada al otro lado del asiento, y Sam sonríe y dice: "Lo haremos", pero añade: " Luego", y Dean… sí, le parece bien. Luego. Tienen una eternidad, para hacer lo que quieran.

Es difícil de asimilar. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado esperando, a Sam. Toda una vida. La duración de un viaje en coche. Parece… parece… algo infinito, como si cada segundo se estirara y fuera lento y exactamente tan largo como fuera necesario. Las carreteras aquí son preciosas, vacías, con espacio para que el Impala estire las piernas, y Dean sabe, de una manera extraña y centrada, que si quisiera podría conducir para siempre, y al mismo tiempo, si aparca, habrán pasado diez minutos por lo que a su mente respecta y no se habrá perdido nada.

En la radio está sonando Zeppelin, suavemente. Lo ha hecho desde que Sam entró en el coche. Tangerine, en este momento _(¿todavía recuerda momentos como éste?_ ), y Dean se vuelve para ver a Sam mirándolo directamente. Dean no está seguro de que Sam haya movido la cabeza, todo este tiempo. Podría hacer una broma... la tiene en la punta de la lengua, _saca una foto,_ o, _qué, ¿tengo algo en la cara?_... pero le resulta ajeno. Contiene el impulso. Sam sonríe, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta del copiloto, y Dean le devuelve la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo antes de volver a mirar a la carretera, y se reclina en su asiento, y se concentra en conducir.

***** ***** *****

Todo lo que quieran. Todo lo que puedan necesitar o soñar. No parecen tener auténtica necesidad de dormir, ni de comer, ni de hacer... nada. El tiempo, resbalando extrañamente, y una especie de estasis si así lo desean. No es lo que Dean quiere, pero no está totalmente seguro, respecto a Sam.

El mundo cambia en las curvas. Enormes árboles oscurecen los giros y cada vuelta da la sensación de abrirse a una nueva carretera. Un poco más allá hay… una casa. No es una casa que Dean haya visto nunca, pero conduce más despacio y Sam finalmente mira por la ventana a algo que no es Dean, así que... una casa. Bien, piensa Dean. Puede hacer frente a una casa.

Dos pisos, y un sótano, y un ático lleno de polvo. Dean estornuda cuando abre la trampilla y Sam se ríe de él disimuladamente. No es perfecto, ni mucho menos. El porche está hundido, el lavabo del primer piso no funciona, tiene un papel pintado realmente horroroso que se está despegando y una alfombra manchada en el dormitorio de atrás que... ¡puaj! ¿se ha muerto algo en ella? ¿Es tal cosa posible? Pero Sam dice: "Esto podría valer", con tono satisfecho, y Dean mira a su alrededor y empuja con la lengua el interior de su mejilla y piensa, _bueno, sí. Esto podría valer perfectamente_.

Cuando Dean abre la nevera hay comida en el interior.

—Voy a preparar algo, —dice Sam, y Dean lo mira con total asombro. Sam encoge un hombro, como si hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo más que huevos y beicon y pasta mala, malísima, en toda su vida—. ¿Qué? He aprendido.

Lo ha hecho. Comen pollo, brócoli asado que Dean admite que no sabe del todo a pedos, esas patatas crujientes que son... bueno, caray. No hay mesa de comedor, así que se sientan en el porche, con un pack de seis cervezas frías entre ellos, mirando caer la noche. Hace fresco, pero no frío. La lámpara del porche parpadea y Dean sonríe, porque está muy seguro de que eso no es un fantasma y de que, en cambio, va a tener que desmontar la instalación eléctrica y empezar de cero.

Sam deja su plato vacío en el escalón detrás de ellos. Apoya los codos en las rodillas y mira el cielo que se va oscureciendo. Las copas de los árboles son sombras de un color púrpura intenso y Dean desea, con todas sus fuerzas, apoyar la mano en el pelo de Sam, tocar su cuello, su espalda. Reclinarse contra la columna vertebral de Sam, sus costillas y sus pulmones, todo él, aquí. Respirando, y aquí.

—Aprendiste a cocinar, ¿eh?, —dice, en lugar de hacer otra cosa, y consigue que Sam gire la cabeza, sólo un poco. Sigue llevando la misma ropa con la que apareció. Detalles extraños, que recuerdan un poco a algo que Dean intuye que sabía. Sam gira la cabeza, pero no mira a Dean; Dean sólo capta su perfil, y la forma de su boca que se ha vuelto un poco solemne, y sus ojos que recorren el paisaje de los oscuros árboles que les rodean.

—Sí, lo hice —dice Sam, después de un largo rato—. Yo…

Eso es todo, durante unos minutos. Dean también deja su plato (casi limpio, aparte de un poco de brócoli que nadie le va a obligar a comer), baja un escalón más para que estén sentados uno al lado del otro y apoya su rodilla en la de Sam. Sam mira a sus rodillas en lugar de a él.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, —dice Dean. Alcanza la mano de Sam y la aprieta, y los ojos de Sam se cierran. Cosas que no habría hecho antes, pero qué diablos... está muerto, puede hacerlo—. Todo. ¿De acuerdo? Cada... reparación estúpida que jodiste con el coche, y si fuiste a clases de chino en un instituto universitario, y quién ganó las Super Liga ¿vale? porque lo recuerdo, teníamos una apuesta, y necesito saber si te la debo o me la debes.

Sam traga saliva.

—Jesús, —dice, sin aliento, y luego se ríe, un poco—. Jesús, sí teníamos una apuesta. Ese año fueron los Dodgers. —Vuelve a tragar, y cuando los abre sus ojos están húmedos y una lágrima rueda, muy despacio, contra el pliegue de la nariz, y su boca se pliega a un lado en un apilamiento de hoyuelos, y su barbilla se arruga, y Dean le aprieta la mano muy fuerte—. Los Dodgers. Pero no puedo recordar por quién habías apostado.

Dios, Sam. Dean hace que sus hombros choquen entre sí y miente:

—Maldición, aposté que iban a perder. ¿Cómo es posible, eh? ¿Yo palmo y mi equipo pierde, todo en el mismo año? Una suerte de mierda. —Sam suelta otra carcajada, estremecida, húmeda, y asiente, mirando sus manos entrelazadas—. Supongo que te la debo, Sammy. Lo que quieras, ¿vale? Imagínate, tenemos tiempo aquí arriba. Puedo arreglármelas.

La barbilla de Sam sigue temblando. Una lágrima cae sobre el dorso de la mano de Dean, sorprendentemente caliente. Sam respira profundamente.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo, —dice, cuando puede separar los dientes de su labio. Sus rodillas rozan, lo bastante fuerte como para que a Dean le saliera un moratón, si es que todavía existen los moratones. Sam aspira, con fuerza. Siempre fue un llorón desaliñado. Mira a Dean de reojo y sonríe un poco avergonzado. Como si Dean no estuviera a un pelo de ponerse él mismo en evidencia—. Yo... he visto mucho fútbol.

Dean pone los ojos en blanco, teatralmente, y suelta la mano de Sam: "Por supuesto que sí", dice, exagerando el disgusto, y es suficiente para que Sam resople y se pase la mano por la cara y, cuando Dean recoge sus platos, Sam está lo suficientemente tranquilo como para repetir su viejo y estúpido argumento de que en el fútbol hay suficiente estrategia para hacerlo interesante y que, de todos modos, con el paso de los años los Estados Unidos han mejorado, por lo que ni siquiera hay que animar a los equipos extranjeros. Dean lo ignora, como siempre ha hecho, y la discusión es absurda, pero sienta bien. Algo que encaja, algo sólido. Lava los platos a mano en el fregadero y Sam los seca y los apila en la desvencijada alacena para la que Dean definitivamente va a construir un reemplazo, y luego apoya las manos en la encimera y cierra los ojos de nuevo y respira, lentamente. Tranquilo, ahora, pero todavía con algo acumulado en su interior que Dean desconoce.

No le molesta, como lo hubiera hecho, antes. Dean se muerde el labio, escurre el fregadero, tira el trapo de cocina sobre el grifo para que se seque y dice, neutralmente:

—Eh, —Sam contesta con un pequeño ruido, por lo que no está en otro universo—. Sólo… una cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Sam gira la cabeza, mira a Dean y éste encoge un hombro—. Es que… con la forma en que funciona el tiempo, aquí arriba, no tengo idea. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, para ti?

La cosa es que tiene el mismo aspecto. Igual que cuando Dean estaba allí clavado, en la oscuridad, con ese extraño entumecimiento en la parte baja de su columna vertebral y una quietud que se arrastraba hasta su corazón. El terror de ese momento ya se ha desvanecido, pero toda la emoción sigue ahí... mirando a Sam y amando cada parte de él. Fijándolo en la memoria, exactamente como era, con su estúpido corte de pelo y su boca ancha. Unas cuantas canas, en las sienes. Su cuerpo, delgado pero musculoso, esculpido por las carreras. Sus ojos, hermosos, incluso con el pánico que encerraban, incluso cuando le dijo a Dean que estaba bien.

No lo estaba. Dean lo sabe, ahora. Sam se aspira la mejilla, en un lado.

—Tenía 68 años, —dice. Dean siente que se le agota el aire, un poco. Eso es… Jesús. Sam no parece triste. No exactamente. Mete las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, inclinando la cabeza—. Estaba… estaba en la cama. No estuvo mal.

Dean se muerde la comisura de los labios.

—Supongo que eso te convierte en el hermano mayor, ¿no?

Sam sonríe, sólo un poquito.

—No —dice, y no da más detalles.

***** ***** *****

Hay dos dormitorios, en el piso de arriba. Esa primera noche duermen en el salón, viendo viejas películas en un viejo televisor, Dean en un sillón reclinable que es ridículamente cómodo cuando levanta el reposapiés y Sam en el sofá. Se despierta al amanecer y ve a Sam todavía durmiendo, con los brazos rodeando la almohada como siempre hacía, todavía con esa vieja chaqueta, el jersey con capucha recogido y enroscado en la cintura. Dean lo reconoce, ahora. Lo había soñado. Su corazón siente que apenas puede soportarlo, pero ahí está, de todos modos. La cara de Sam es suave, mientras duerme, y Dean se levanta con la espalda doliéndole un poco (resulta que todavía puede sentir molestias) y se agacha, y posa la mano en la mandíbula de Sam, y recorre con el pulgar el giro anguloso de su pómulo. Sam abre los ojos, lentamente, pero no como si hubiera estado dormido de verdad, y ve a Dean mirándolo, y Dean solo... es suficiente. Si fuera sólo esto, para toda la eternidad y más allá, estaría… estaría bien.

Hay una biblioteca en la casa. Una especie de despacho pequeño, junto a la cocina, pero Sam dice que los libros cambian, al entrar y salir, que se renueva. La nevera siempre parece tener algo en ella. El coche siempre tiene gasolina, aunque a veces hay que arreglar pequeñas cosas, y en el garaje hay herramientas que Dean puede usar para arreglarlas, así que pasa las tardes contento bajo el gran bulto negro, mientras Sam le pasa cosas de la caja de herramientas, y lo que está leyendo le tiene distraído la mitad del tiempo, de modo que le pasa a Dean la llave de 3/8 en lugar de la de 5/8, pero es una oportunidad para que Dean le tome el pelo, así que todo va bien.

—Mamá y papá están aquí, —dice un día Dean. Está arreglando el tendido eléctrico en el porche. Un sitio tan bueno para empezar como cualquier otro. Sam está ayudando, más o menos. Aparentemente electricista no fue una de las cosas que aprendió, con los años—. Bobby dijo que tienen una casa.

—Es genial —dice Sam, y cuando Dean mira hacia abajo parece que lo dice en serio, con una suave sonrisa y todo, pero Sam no sugiere que vayan de visita, y Dean piensa… bueno, lo de “luego” sigue estando sobre la mesa.

No han ido a ningún sitio, en realidad, excepto a veces para conducir por carreteras de montaña, y Sam sale a correr al amanecer antes de que Dean se despierte, y Dean ha encontrado en un sendero entre los árboles un buen arroyo donde pescar, con Sam ignorándolo casi por completo, leyendo en una silla de jardín con los pies descalzos metidos en la suave hierba, pero prestando la suficiente atención como para sonreír detrás de su libro cuando Dean no pesca nada.

En realidad, no se separan más que el tiempo que se tarda en salir de una habitación y volver. Incluso con esas carreras Dean sólo sabe que han tenido lugar porque, cuando se despierta, Sam vuelve con el pelo sudoroso y Dean se burla de él por apestar el lugar antes de que Sam ponga los ojos en blanco y entre a toda prisa en el cuarto de baño para encender la vieja y chirriante ducha, dejando la puerta abierta para que Dean pueda oír el chorro de agua, las salpicaduras y que Sam empieza a tararear. No canta, pero Dean reconoce las melodías de todos modos. Cuando Sam sale, Dean tiene listo el desayuno (se turnan para la cena, pero por alguna razón a Sam ya no le gusta hacer el desayuno) y comen, y luego hay algún proyecto que hacer o una película que ver o un libro que terminar, y Sam está justo ahí, totalmente contento. Como si estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido, y tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo.

Whisky, una noche. En el aparador. Es bueno (una variedad escocesa que Crowley dejó en el búnker, una vez, fuerte y dulce y con un sabor ahumado que resbala por la garganta) y están de nuevo en el porche, esta vez en el nuevo banco, viendo cómo se pone el sol. Sam sostiene su vaso más que beber, pero parece estar bien. Tiene la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los hombros, anchos y fuertes, relajados. No parece importarle que Dean lo mire tanto como al cielo, pero parece pensativo, y finalmente Dean dice:

—Cuéntame, —Sam gira la cabeza sin despegarla de la pared y mira a Dean a los ojos—. Llevas todo el día pensando en ello. Escúpelo, hombre.

La comisura de la boca de Sam se arquea.

—Habrías sido un buen terapeuta, ¿sabes? —afirma. Dean levanta las cejas—. He sido… tuve un hijo.

Dean se queda boquiabierto.

—Eso es…, —empieza a decir, y su cerebro no le proporciona nada más. Sorpresa-desconcierto-alegría, y es la alegría la que gana, y le da un puñetazo a Sam en el hombro y le dice— ¡Joder, enhorabuena, tío! Eso es… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Ay, —dice Sam, medio riendo, agarrándose el brazo—. ¿Qué te creías? Le puse tu nombre.

—Gran elección, elegir al hermano guapo, —dice Dean, casi de forma automática, y Sam pone los ojos en blanco como se supone, pero Dean sigue dándole vueltas, asimilándolo. Sam… con un niño pequeño, y Dean quieren saberlo todo, todo, pero Sam ha pasado de estar contento a estar contento-pero-pensativo, y Dean se burla de él por ponerse emo muchas veces, pero esto es…— ¿Es un buen chico? ¿Hace honor a su nombre?

—Sí, lo es, —dice Sam. Resopla, después de un segundo, como si estuviera recordando algo, algún recuerdo que Dean no comparte. En realidad, hay muchos de esos momentos, aunque Dean no está seguro de que Sam se dé cuenta cuando sucede—. Sin embargo, odiarías su gusto en música. Y conduce un coche eléctrico.

—Salvaje —dice Dean, y Sam levanta las manos en señal de rendición, y luego se inclina hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Dean le mira la espalda, ancha bajo la camiseta gris. Da un sorbo a su whisky—. Podríamos… ir a verlo. Me gustaría conocerlo. Y tú debes…

_Echarlo de menos_ , es lo que quiere decir, excepto que su corazón parece entender de pronto lo que está diciendo Sam. Que tuvo un hijo, un niño, y que era lo bastante mayor como para conducir y tener un gusto de mierda en música, y que pasó toda una vida; que el niño tenía una madre, y que Sam tenía un mundo aparte de éste. Por supuesto Dean lo sabía y siempre quiso eso para Sam, de verdad, no importaba lo que sintiera en lo más profundo de su ser, porque nunca, nunca pretendió que importara, pero. Dean echa de menos a Jack, a veces, de una manera tiernamente dolorosa (incluso echa de menos a Ben, aunque ese sea un dolor lejano y ni siquiera sea realmente suyo), pero lo que está pasando Sam es diferente, y Dean no sabe cómo abordarlo. Sin embargo, Sam sacude la cabeza.

—Sí quiero, —dice, respondiendo a lo que Dean no pudo decir en voz alta—. Pero yo… no, no quiero verlo. Todavía no. Está viviendo, y creo… espero que le vaya lo mejor posible. Era una especie de padre viejo. Anticuado tal vez, también, pero le enseñé bien, creo, y estará bien. Quiero… dejarle vivir. En mi cabeza, ¿sabes? Y más tarde, cuando por fin… Dios, será mejor que sea _realmente_ viejo… entonces. Querría verlo entonces.

Dean lo entiende, y a la vez no lo entiende. No está seguro de que hubiera podido esperar un minuto más a Sam, si se hubiera visto obligado a ello. Recoge el vaso de Sam, abandonado en el banco entre ellos, y se lo tiende. Sam lo coge y acepta el brindis de Dean cuando se lo ofrece. "Por Dean", dice, y Sam resopla y le devuelve una mirada ladeada por encima del hombro, pero asiente, y lo repite, y se terminan la botella entre los dos esa noche.

***** ***** *****

Tiene gracia que hayan acabado en las montañas. Kansas era todo llanas praderas y tierras de cultivo y horizontes interminables, y papá solía bromear a veces cuando atravesaban el plano centro del país diciendo que podías hacer rodar una canica todo el camino desde Abilene hasta Lincoln y la única forma de que se detuviera era si alguien la recogía. Aquí arriba la sensación es... diferente. Con las colinas, y los árboles. Como si estuvieran acorralados, si fuera algo que les hiciera sentir mal, pero en lugar de eso parece un refugio. Un lugar propio. Un lugar para hacer suyo.

Sam se fue del búnker, dice, un día. Un día de pesca, cuando Dean tiene su nevera llena de cerveza barata y Sam está enfrascado en otro puñetero libro, aunque esta vez al menos está disfrutando del aire fresco, observando los pájaros y el río más que metiendo las narices en la sabiduría ancestral de algún viejo. "No pude quedarme", dice, y Dean... ya. Eso tiene sentido.

Pequeñas revelaciones, de vez en cuando. Sam no parece tener prisa por contarlas, pero tampoco parece que le molesten. Como si fueran penas ya superadas, o detalles que no importan en el gran esquema de la vida. Dean nunca tuvo un hogar, cuando Sam se separó de él, pero incluso el coche… no podía conducirlo cuando Sam no estaba en el asiento del copiloto, a su lado. Comprende cómo el búnker podría haberse convertido de un refugio en una prisión, cuando los pasillos estaban vacíos, y el silencio se volvía demasiado denso.

—Se lo dejé a él, —dice Sam, después de un rato. Mete el marcapáginas en su sitio, guarda el libro bajo el brazo. Dean simplemente sujeta la caña de pescar a este punto, apenas prestando atención al sedal, pero Sam vigila por los dos—. No le llevé allí, nunca, pero le hablé de la caza, del trabajo, y le dejé una carta. Explicando todo, con la llave y todo lo demás. Está ahí si lo quiere.

—Bien, —dice Dean. Sam lo mira de reojo—. Alguien debería usarlo. Él también es un legado.

—Sí, lo es, —dice Sam, y por alguna razón se queda en silencio, y luego señala con la cabeza el arroyo—. Están picando, tío…

Y oh, maldita sea ¿ves?, por eso Sam es una distracción en las excursiones de pesca, y Dean manosea la caña y maldice a su hermano y Sam simplemente se ríe, y la tarde es apacible, y Dean por fin consigue un dichoso pez y lo lleva a casa y contempla la posibilidad de dejar las tripas bajo la almohada de Sam, pero en lugar de eso lo fríe con eneldo y harina de maíz y Sam hace ruidos casi orgásmicos, comiendo en el porche porque Dean aún no les ha construido una mesa, y Dean dice: "Caray, tío, buscaos una habitación", y sus orejas están rosadas pero… es feliz. Sam es feliz. Ese ha sido el único objetivo, todo este tiempo. Una casa en ruinas en las montañas, los dos totalmente solos, resulta ser un lugar tan bueno para ser feliz como cualquier otro. Fíjate, piensa Dean, viendo cómo Sam se chupa los dedos y luego vuelve los ojos esperanzados hacia la cocina en busca de más.

***** ***** *****

Un viaje en coche. Hay un camino que serpentea hasta lo alto, terminando en un mirador vacío, y Sam convence a Dean para que vaya más allá: una caminata, hasta la misma cima de la montaña, donde los árboles empiezan a escasear y hay una vista que…

—La hostia, —dice Dean, cuando trepa por encima de la última puta roca y Sam dice:

—¿Verdad?

Una inmensidad. El bosque es espeso y el cielo es claro, de un azul infinito, y los valles y las colinas se extienden vírgenes ante ellos. Como si en realidad fueran las únicas personas en todo el cielo, sólo ellos, los árboles y la casa. Sam está de pie con las manos en las caderas, contemplando el paisaje. Parece un puñetero modelo con esa extravagante chaqueta naranja de excursionista que lleva puesta, y Dean se sienta en una práctica roca plana y siente el sol en la espalda, lo absorbe.

—Sabes, creía que lo de la memoria habría estado bien, de verdad, —dice Dean. Sam le devuelve la mirada. Al instante sabe a qué se refiere, por la forma en que frunce su enorme frente en señal de incredulidad—. Quiero decir, tal vez se habría vuelto aburrido, no lo sé. Atrapados en nuestras ruedas de hámster para siempre. Pero había cosas buenas, ahí dentro, y nosotros… quiero decir. Habríamos estado juntos. ¿Verdad?

Había sido brutalmente doloroso, en su momento, pero en años posteriores Dean había pensado en ello. Lo abordó con cautela, como algo que se rompería si lo tocaba. Almas gemelas, piensa ahora, deliberadamente dentro de su propia cabeza, y Sam sonríe, como si de alguna manera lo hubiera escuchado.

—Sí, supongo que sí, dice. Ladea la cabeza—. Podría haber visto ese recuerdo tuyo mordiendo el polvo cuando cazamos esos espectros unas cien veces, creo.

Dean levanta las cejas y dice: "¡Ja!", mientras Sam sonríe abiertamente, pero luego vuelve a contemplar las vistas.

—También podrían ser algunos escogidos tuyos, ya sabes, —dice, pero luego sacude la cabeza, aunque Sam ya no esté mirando—. Sin embargo, esto… es mejor. Me alegro de que Jack lo haya hecho así.

—Y Cas —añade Sam y, ya, Cas.

Dean inspira hondo. En realidad, no ha querido pensarlo. Castiel, libre de la muerte a la que se había condenado, libre de la oscuridad. Dean se pasa la mano sobre su barba incipiente, recordando. El Vacío, extendiéndose. Mira el día claro y brillante.

—Estaba enamorado de mí —dice.

Sam gira la cabeza, pero Dean está concentrado en los árboles, más allá de ellos, en ese día. Posteriormente, Dean no dijo nada al respecto, ni en voz alta ni en su cabeza. No habían tenido un cuerpo que quemar, y Sam no había hecho preguntas, prudente y amable en esa forma en que había aprendido a ser una vez que se hizo mayor, y había sido como un viejo moretón, sin curar, que a Dean no le gustaba presionar porque ¿con qué objeto? Ahora no duele, pero es…

—¿Te lo dijo? —pregunta Sam, y Dean asiente. Una pausa, de nuevo, y Sam se acerca y se sienta también en la roca. Las manos entrelazadas entre las rodillas y Dean las mira en lugar de a los árboles. Anchas y bronceadas, y grandes, y tranquilas como todo en Sam está tranquilo, ahora—. ¿Y no lo sabías?

—¿Tú sí? —Dean levanta la mirada, bruscamente. Los labios de Sam se arquean.

—Me lo preguntaba, —dice, y Dean resopla, se echa hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos y mira el cielo despejado. Una brisa, lo suficientemente fría como para alegrarse de llevar chaqueta. Sam se agita a su lado—. ¿Querrías verle?

Lo pregunta… un poco cuidadosamente. Como si Sam no quisiera influir en él de ninguna manera. Dean se lo imagina, rezando, y diciendo… ¿qué? No contesta, y Sam no le presiona, y se sientan allí un rato, en silencio, con la brisa que arrastra el aroma de los árboles.

—No me casé con ella, —dice Sam, después de un rato. Dean levanta la cabeza: otra revelación. Sam se frota lentamente los pulgares de un lado a otro, con un roce seco, mirando algo que Dean no puede ver—. Era una muy buena persona. Una buena madre. Llevaba un anillo para que la gente no hiciera preguntas, pero creo que habría dicho que sí, si se lo hubiera pedido, pero no se lo pedí. Se mudó al otro lado de la ciudad, cuando Dean tenía diez años. Nos llevábamos bien, incluso salimos un par de veces, después de separarnos, pero…

—¿Nunca era el momento? —ofrece Dean, cuando la pausa se alarga demasiado, y Sam levanta un hombro, su boca se curva con ironía al mirar a Dean—. Conozco la sensación.

Tal vez fue una crueldad más de Chuck. Hacer imposible que ningún otro fuera real para ellos. Dean inclina la pierna para que toque la de Sam y Sam resopla, y toca la rodilla de Dean, y su calor atraviesa la tela vaquera antes de ponerse en pie, y le tiende una mano para ayudar a Dean a levantarse también. Vuelven a bajar por el sendero, de vuelta a donde Dean aparcó el coche, y conducen por las sinuosas carreteras con el atardecer derramándose por los valles a sus espaldas, y cuando Dean aparca frente a la casa la luz del porche está encendida, como la dejaron, y Sam sale y dice algo sobre que quizá haya hamburguesas para cenar, y que hará ensalada de patatas si Dean se encarga de las hamburguesas, y Dean tiene que hacer una pausa, con el corazón repentinamente apretado y lleno en el pecho, y piensa… bueno, si pretendía que fuese un castigo, entonces vaya si Chuck no se equivocó.

Cenan hamburguesas y ensalada de patatas. Sam no pone suficiente mayonesa y Dean se lo dice. Ven "Elegidos para la gloria" y Sam escucha a Dean pacientemente contando todos los detalles extra sobre los astronautas antes de decirle que es un friki, y Dean dice: "Oh, si alguien es el friki…" y discuten, y lavan los platos, y la cuestión es que Sam es hermoso. Hermoso. Completo y sano y contento a la luz de la lámpara en la casa que están construyendo. Hermoso toda su vida, desde que era un niño pequeño y Dean le limpiaba los mocos con el dobladillo de su camiseta, cuando era un adolescente cabrón y maleducado, un adulto prepotente y distante, hasta que se convirtió simplemente… en el hermano de Dean, prestándole atención a medias por las mañanas, entendiendo todas sus bromas, siendo mandón y siendo amable y siendo él mismo, y él mismo es todo lo que Dean siempre quiso que fuera.

Sam coge uno de los innumerables libros que ha dejado en la encimera de la cocina.

—¿Vas a seguir viendo viejas películas de frikis? —pregunta, con un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Dean siente el pecho comprimido y lleno de oro fundido, todo a la vez.

—Sammy, —dice, y Sam oye el cambio en su voz y parpadea. Dean sabe a qué se refería Cas, hace años. Cómo puede ser tan perfecto tenerlo así, en el corazón. Reconocerlo y saber que es cierto—. Tú lo eres, para mí. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Una ligera tensión, alrededor de sus ojos. Busca en la cara de Dean, pero Dean… no sabe qué expresión tiene. Apenas importa.

—Toda nuestra vida. Nunca… nunca hubo realmente una posibilidad, para otra cosa, pero creo que en realidad nunca quise nada más. Desde que era pequeño. En mi cabeza estábamos tú y yo, no importaba cómo imaginara el futuro. Quería que tuvieras más, pero nunca imaginé nada más para mí, en realidad no. Incluso cuando tuve la oportunidad. Nunca tomó forma, ¿sabes? Pero creo que no lo quería. Todo lo que quería eras tú. —Sam ha entreabierto los labios. Hay confusión, pero también preocupación, y Dean le sonríe—. Supongo que esto suena… no es como una despedida o algo así, o un… no sé. Sólo… quería que lo supieras. Por si no lo habías adivinado.

Sam apoya la mano en el mostrador, como si buscara algo firme. "Dean", dice, y luego parece no saber cómo seguir.

Dean niega con la cabeza.

—No quería soltarte una bomba, —dice, y ahí está, ese nudo suelto, algo que se desenreda. Fácil, cuando esto nunca, nunca había sido fácil. Cuando murió por ello, y vivió cosas mucho peores que morir. Aquí, mirando la expresión de Sam (sorprendida pero no del todo), con la otra mano todavía agarrando su libro, no le parece nada más que correcto. Sonríe, mirando a los ojos de Sam—. Después de la vida que hemos tenido, tío, esto es la guinda del pastel. No necesito nada más.

Se va a la cama. Sam sigue allí de pie, en la cocina, cuando lo hace.

***** ***** *****

El tiempo se mueve, más porque así lo esperan que por alguna norma. Sam lo ha estado estudiando, más o menos, por curiosidad más que por otra cosa, y dice que cree que si quisieran podría ser sobre las dos de la tarde en un cálido julio para siempre. Dean se ha dado cuenta, aunque no le importe mucho. Todo el tiempo que llevan aquí, y todavía son esos últimos días de verano que se arrastran hacia el otoño, donde hace fresco a la sombra y el sol es cálido, y no nieva, y si llueve es sólo el tiempo suficiente para que la casa resulte acogedora y agradable, y luego, cuando vuelve a salir el sol, el mundo está como nuevo, y él no tiene que sacar el coche del barro.

A la mañana siguiente llueve, y Dean se tumba en la cama con las sábanas subidas hasta los hombros y lo disfruta, sabiendo que no tiene que ir a ningún sitio. Su habitación es su habitación sólo porque es la cama que eligió, con la ventana orientada al norte y vistas al coche si quiere echar un vistazo hacia abajo y verlo; dejan las puertas abiertas, casi todo el tiempo, y apenas tienen posesiones que deban guardarse en ningún sitio. Al cabo de un rato se levanta sobre un codo y mira por encima de los pies de la cama hacia el pasillo, y en el extremo opuesto, junto a las escaleras, la puerta de Sam está abierta y él es un bulto sólido, en su cama, todavía dormitando bajo la lluvia, y el corazón de Dean se pliega en su pecho, mirando. Suele hacer eso.

Hace algunas tareas matinales. Prepara el café, y sorbe una taza mientras come una tostada. Va a la biblioteca, coge algo de la estantería y lo lleva de vuelta arriba, y luego es la solitaria y extraña satisfacción de una cagada matutina (la puerta se cierra para eso al menos, y se había preguntado por qué tal cosa era algo que permanecía hasta que experimentó la extraña paz de una mañana sin prisas), y luego un nuevo café, y luego sigue lloviendo y piensa: _sí, de vuelta a la cama_ , arrastrándose con su café y su libro, su espalda en la cabecera, la casa caliente, la tamizada lluvia afuera profundamente relajante.

—Hey —escucha, y levanta la mirada.

Sam… ah. Con sus pantalones de franela y una de esas camisas de dormir con cuello de pico, esta vez negra, el pelo revuelto, apoyado en su puerta. Cierra su libro y lo deja caer junto a su pierna. Los ojos de Sam lo siguen, con un leve fruncimiento del ceño.

—Si que fuiste a por el descanso reparador, ¿eh? —dice Dean, como si el reloj significara algo. Incluso en el cielo, le resulta incómodo que Sam le sorprenda leyendo. Después de la desaparición de Jack, en el bunker, empezó a leer otra vez, como solía cuando tenía veinte años. Cosas tontas, nada parecido a lo que Sam escogería, pero le gustaban las historias. Sam nunca se burló de él por eso, pero todavía… bueno, todavía.

Sam sigue mirando el libro, pero el silencio se ha alargado, con el golpeteo de la lluvia llenando el espacio intermedio.

—Anoche estuve mucho tiempo despierto, dice finalmente—. Pensando en algunas cosas. En lo que dijiste. También en otras cosas.

Parece estar bien. No parece amargado, ni enfadado, ni siquiera especialmente estresado por ello. Aun así Dean musita:

—Lo siento.

Sam niega con la cabeza y mira a Dean a la cara.

—No lo sientas, —se pasa una mano por el pelo y sonríe—. Lógico, que no dijeras nada hasta que supieras que me tenías asegurado.

Dean resopla. Lleva el libro a la mesilla de noche y lo deja con la taza de café vacía. Sube las rodillas por debajo de la manta, haciendo sitio, y Sam se acerca y se sienta a los pies de la cama, con una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, mirando a Dean firmemente y... y bien. Ellos están bien.

—Anoche tuve un sueño, —dice Sam, finalmente. Dean asiente: los sueños llegan con bastante regularidad, aquí arriba. Nunca pesadillas, sólo cosas imaginarias, y memorias recontextualizadas—. Era sobre… cuando Azazel tenía a papá. ¿Te acuerdas? Hace mucho tiempo. Todo lo que yo quería era matarlo. Todo lo que tú querías era que estuviéramos juntos. ¿Recuerdas?

Por supuesto, Dean lo recuerda. La forma en que arrastró a Sam de otro incendio. Sam mirándolo casi con lástima, cuando finalmente admitió lo que quería. No hay ni un rastro de lástima, ahora. Lleva su rodilla contra el pecho, cómodo.

—Sabes, he pensado en ello, —continúa Sam—. Después de que te fueras. En cómo todo parecía… incompleto. A medias. Incluso… —sacude la cabeza, y Dean se pregunta qué iba a decir. Algún día lo descubrirá—. Siempre estábamos destruyendo el mundo el uno por el otro. Los hermanos normales no hacen eso. No sé si te has dado cuenta.

—Apuesto a que Mary-Kate y Ashley lo intentarían, —bromea Dean, y Sam le sonríe, pero también pone los ojos en blanco—. Sam…

—Me preguntaba, —interrumpe Sam. Levanta las cejas, un poco, y Dean lo entiende como el eco que debe ser. A pesar de todo, puede sentir que sus mejillas se sonrojan—. Si no era sólo porque no podíamos encontrar algo que fuera mejor, sino porque nunca lo buscaríamos. Si tú…

Se queda sin palabras. Dean pellizca los flecos azules de su manta, observando el rostro de Sam. Girado ahora, hacia la lluvia en el exterior, bellamente iluminada por la mañana.

—No debería haber dicho nada, —dice. Claro, en cierto modo—. Incluso si hubiéramos tenido… diablos. Otra década, solos tú y yo. Cuando dije que esto era suficiente, lo dije en serio.

—Ya lo sé, —dice Sam—. Y sé que no habrías dicho nada. Porque no habrías querido malograr nada para mí, ¿verdad? ¿Si hubiera tenido alguna posibilidad al margen, algún tipo de normalidad que pudiera desenterrar? —Dean asiente. Sam asiente también, y luego estira la mano y le da un capirotazo en la rodilla a través de la manta, tan fuerte que casi escuece. Dean se cubre la rodilla con la mano y aparta la mano de Sam de un manotazo, pero éste ya se está retirando, con las manos en alto y sonriendo—. Tregua, tregua. Sólo digo. No habría intentado nada, si hubieras estado allí. Habríamos sido sólo tú, el perro y yo.

El perro.

—¿Ha...? —pregunta Dean, distraído.

—Viejo y un tanto gordo, y tan feliz como pudo serlo —dice Sam.

Sam se limita a mirarlo, a través de la longitud de la cama.

—Sammy, —dice Dean, y se muerde la mejilla durante un minuto. Sam es paciente—. Sé que no fue fácil, cuando me fui. Pero aun así me alegro de que hayas tenido esa oportunidad. Me alegro de no haberlo echado a perder.

—Tú no… —empieza Sam a decir, y luego cierra la boca. Sonríe a Dean con los labios cerrados y luego exhala lentamente por la nariz—. Me alegro de que te alegres, —dice, en cambio, y tal vez ese sea todo el acuerdo al que lleguen sobre el tema. Dean no está seguro de que Sam lo entienda, por muy inteligente que sea. Que Dean siempre se habría preguntado. Si habría habido algún horizonte, distante y dorado, al que Sam hubiera mirado e imaginado algo diferente.

La lluvia está aflojando, afuera. Sam vuelve a mirar por la ventana, cómo el sol va saliendo, la luz va cambiando.

—¿Quieres intentar arreglar los armarios hoy? —pregunta.

Dios, Dean le quiere.

—Puedes trabajar con la sierra de banda, —promete Dean, y Sam vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, y se levanta, y dice:

—Déjame ducharme primero, antes de todo el jaleo, —y Dean lo ve entrar en el pasillo y luego en el baño, y oye cómo se abre la ducha a través de la puerta abierta, y piensa que será un buen día. A pesar de la inevitable discusión sobre el color de las puertas de los armarios.

***** ***** *****

Se asienta entre ellos. Dean no se sentía tenso al respecto, pero decirlo en voz alta le hace sentir casi sin peso. Sabe que Sam está pensando en la conversación, repasando conversaciones pasadas, cosas que han hecho y decisiones que han tomado, una y otra vez, porque Sam es un cerebrito que ha tenido que resolver las cosas desde siempre antes de poder llegar a algún tipo de paz con ellas, pero no pasa nada. Siguen juntos y nada se ha roto, y el trabajo en la casa sigue avanzando. Trabajan en la cocina durante un tiempo, Sam retira el horrible papel pintado mientras Dean se encarga de la carpintería, y hay una semana durante la que encienden una hoguera todas las noches y cenan lo que pueden preparar sobre las llamas: perritos calientes, brochetas y macarrones con queso, que cogen un curioso sabor ahumado y, sinceramente, es la mejor versión que Dean ha probado nunca.

Cuando Sam empieza a hablar, lo hace de forma oblicua. Están viendo una película (Moonraker, tan tonta y maravillosa como la recordaba Dean) y justo en la escena en la que Jaws se ensaña con los guardias, Sam dice:

—No me acosté con nadie durante casi quince años.

—Tiene sentido, tu forma de ligar es horrorosa, —dice Dean, y sonríe cuando Sam suspira—. ¿Quieres decir? Después de la ruptura con… —Sam aún no ha dicho su nombre.

—Es que no... —Sam se encoge de hombros—. En cierto sentido no importaba.

—Además, te habrías hecho polvo la espalda —añade Dean.

—Ya, —dice Sam, seco—. Además. —Una pausa, mientras ambos ven el final de la pelea. Dean siempre ha pensado que Roger Moore fue mucho mejor Bond de lo que la gente le daba crédito—. ¿Cuánto tiempo para ti? —Dean hace un gesto—. Antes… Solías presumir de ello, ¿sabes? Pero durante mucho tiempo no volviste a casa alardeando.

—¿Intentas que admita que con mirar tu careto de bobo todas las mañanas era suficiente? —Dean inclina la cabeza en el sofá para encontrar a Sam levantando las cejas, realmente sorprendido—. Jaja. Bueno, lo era.

—¿De verdad? —dice Sam.

Dean se encoge de hombros, sin saber por qué le sorprende. En realidad, ni él mismo se acuerda (aunque lo tenga más reciente en la memoria) de cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo ese impulso: salir a ligar, desahogar energías. En la pantalla, Bond está golpeando a alguien, y Holly Goodhead tiene problemas.

—No es necesario intentar arreglar lo que no está roto, como se suele decir, —dice Dean, y se da cuenta de que Sam observa su cara durante un rato antes de volver a centrar su atención en la película.

Más tarde: Dean ha quitado la espantosa moqueta y resulta que debajo hay un buen suelo de madera. Quién iba a decirlo. Está tratando de decidir si va a cortarla en trozos o a enrollarla entera y tratar de hacer que Sam cargue con ella fuera. Sam le trae una taza de café, y mientras se queda de pie en la puerta del dormitorio frunciendo el ceño, comenta:

—Nunca pensé en hacerlo con un chico.

Dean derrama el café, un poco. Menos mal que de todas formas va a arrancar la moqueta.

—Ah, vale.

La comisura de los labios de Sam se eleva.

—Es que nunca se me ocurrió, —dice—. La verdad es que no.

Dean bebe un sorbo de su taza. Incluso en el cielo, Sam se las arregla para fastidiarlo, de alguna manera (esta vez, _demasiado_ fuerte, como si hubiera utilizado el triple de la cantidad de grano necesaria), pero es el café de Sam, y Dean está tan jodidamente loco por él que también ha aprendido a apreciar el fango en vez de café.

Al parecer, ha estado demasiado tiempo callado. Sam inclina la cabeza, se apoya en el marco de la puerta, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —pregunta Dean, después de un minuto. Piensa que respondería. Si Sam le preguntara. ¿Qué sentido tendría mantenerlo en secreto, después de todo, con lo que los dos ya saben?

—Creo que me lo acabas de decir, —dice Sam, en voz baja, pero sacude la cabeza, y luego hace un gesto con la barbilla señalando la alfombra—. Si crees que voy a cargar todo eso abajo estás loco.

—Valía la pena intentarlo —dice Dean, y dejan la moqueta a un lado, para otro día.

Más tarde: están pintando el pasillo entre la cocina y la sala de estar, y ha sido una larga sesión de argumentos para elegir el color, pero Dean cree que Sam estaba discutiendo sólo por discutir y no porque le importara, en absoluto. Huele a pintura, lo que en teoría es desagradable pero que a Dean siempre le ha gustado en cierto modo (porque implica que hay un proyecto en marcha y que está progresando, y eso siempre le reconforta por dentro), y Sam tiene la huella completa de una mano de color azul pizarra en el culo que Dean cree que, por alguna razón, aún no ha advertido, y que cuando lo haga debería ser motivo de divertimento, y Sam dice, echándose hacia atrás y entrecerrando los ojos ante su trabajo de ribeteado:

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —Dean gruñe, sin comprender por una vez. Tiene que limpiar su brocha. Sam levanta la mano y arregla una línea, retirando cuidadosamente lo azul del techo, y dice— Sobre nosotros. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

Dean se queda parado, con los dedos enredados con la brocha en el agua turbia. Sam está frunciendo el ceño mirando al techo, haciendo pacientemente su parte. Es una pregunta que nunca se ha hecho, y no sabe la respuesta. Es demasiado fácil decir _siempre_ , aunque a veces parezca la verdad. Noviembre de 1983 es otra respuesta, pero, por supuesto, también es errónea. Desde la primera vez que Sam le sonrió. Desde la primera vez que guió las manos de Sam alrededor de una pistola y le ayudó a apretar el gatillo, y dispararon a esa lata de Coca-Cola vacía como si fuera un vampiro, a treinta pasos. Desde el día en que Sam se fue, en aquella casa de mierda de Utah, y Dean se quedó parado en la calle oscura con el corazón desangrándose hasta quedar vacío. Desde la noche en que Sam murió y Dean se arrodilló en la tierra con él en sus brazos y comprendió lo que se sentía al morir también pero aun así verse obligado a levantarse y seguir viviendo, y que todo su cuerpo rechazara eso, todo en él gritando: _no_.

Sam se agacha junto a él y le hace a un lado para poder limpiar su propia brocha.

—No lo entendía, creo, —dice Sam, cuando Dean no responde. Desliza los dedos por las cerdas, el color azul tiñe el agua hasta que Dean no puede ver su piel—. No por… Hombre, no lo sé. Puede que haya sido cuando pensé que te íbamos a perder por culpa de Amara. Tal vez antes. —Saca la brocha del agua y escurre la humedad, y Dean observa sus manos, como hace casi siempre. Capaces, de palmas cuadradas y dedos largos. La pintura azul se le pega bajo las uñas. Sam apoya la brocha en un lado de la bandeja y entrelaza las manos flojamente entre las rodillas, justo ahí, a centímetros de las de Dean—. Ojalá no hubiera tardado tanto.

Dean le mira. Sam le devuelve la mirada, sin sonreír en realidad, pero con el rostro apacible. Se levanta, después de unos segundos y, desde la posición agachada de Dean, Sam parece imposiblemente alto.

—Vamos, —dice, con tranquilidad—. Vamos a terminar esto. Quiero verte fracasar pescando en algún momento de hoy.

Más tarde…

***** ***** *****

No existe el tiempo en realidad, y por lo tanto no es un día en particular. Los días han pasado y, sin embargo, siguen siendo dorados, y hermosos. Sam sale a correr, y vuelve, y desayunan, y se duchan, y llueve brevemente a mediodía, así que Sam lee en el sillón mientras Dean ve una película (El Padrino II, y le dice a Sam que es un bárbaro por leerla, pero Sam le ignora tranquilamente como siempre hace), y entonces deja de llover, y Dean piensa que tal vez un paseo en coche, y entonces salen a dar una vuelta en coche, con el sol de la tarde cayendo a plomo. Aparcan frente a la casa y Dean se baja y piensa en la cena (a Sam le toca cocinar, pero Dean quiere un bistec y Sam nunca le ha cogido el punto al bistec) y Sam dice: "Oye", así que Dean se gira y, con la puerta del conductor del coche aún abierta, Sam se acerca a él y toma la cara de Dean entre sus manos.

El corazón de Dean palpita lentamente, en la base de su garganta. Sam ha estado así de cerca antes, pero no con esa mirada. Se queda quieto, esperando, y la boca de Sam esboza una rápida sonrisa, como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo gracioso que compartirá con Dean más tarde, y Sam se inclina y cuando sus bocas se tocan es…

Sam se aparta, después de demasiado poco tiempo.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta.

Lo pregunta de verdad. Dean sujeta los antebrazos de Sam, con los labios tibios.

—Se supone que tú eres el inteligente, —dice, y su voz sale descarnada—. Decídelo tú.

Tiene los ojos cerrados. Sam se ríe, suavemente, y Dean toma aire, y ahí está la boca de Sam, de nuevo, suave pero insistente, con la cantidad justa de presión. Sam es muy bueno en esto. Quién lo diría. La mano de Dean se desliza hasta el pecho de Sam y abre los labios, y Sam acepta la invitación tal y como es, lamiendo ligeramente el interior. Los dos están sin afeitar, pero el roce del mentón de Sam resulta agradable. La nariz de Sam roza la suya. Dean se echa hacia atrás y se inclina para que sus frentes se toquen, y hay un universo infinito de tiempo a su alrededor y podría permanecer… aquí. Aquí mismo, con el aliento de Sam mezclado con el suyo, y la mano de Sam en su cara.

Sin embargo, una vez que han empezado, Sam no parece sentir la necesidad de parar. "¿Cama?", dice, en voz baja, y Dean asiente con la cabeza, y luego... la habitación de Sam, con el sol entrando por la ventana y la gruesa manta azul, suave bajo la mano de Dean. Sam se sienta a su lado y se inclina hacia él y se besan (de nuevo) durante eras, el brazo de Dean rodeando el cuello de Sam y sin hacer otro sonido que el de sus labios encontrándose y separándose, y la brisa soplando contra la casa.

Sam es... feliz. Eso es lo único que Dean puede pensar, una y otra vez, su corazón se estremece por ello. "¿Es raro?" pregunta Dean, en un momento dado, y Sam le toca la mejilla con dos dedos, y los arrastra suavemente a lo largo de la barba incipiente de Dean hasta la mandíbula, hasta la barbilla, y sacude la cabeza y luego se ríe y dice: "Sí, pero ¿a quién le importa lo raro?", y Dean dice, con fervor: "A mí no", y Sam vuelve a reírse y lo empuja sobre la cama y lo besa, una y otra vez.

La ropa desaparece, lentamente. Botas, y chaquetas, y Dean empuja a Sam un poco hacia arriba y le desabrocha la camisa, con cuidado, mientras Sam le mira a la cara.

—¿Sabes lo que quieres? —dice Dean, sin forzar nada. Cuando la camisa está abierta, extiende las manos sobre el pecho de Sam. Dios, incluso a través de la camiseta interior, es…, pero Sam niega con la cabeza, y Dean intenta concentrarse, aunque la concentración parezca estar a mil millones de kilómetros de aquí—. Y tú nunca…

Pero no, porque Sam se lo dijo. Sam apoya la palma de la mano en el estómago de Dean, cálida.

—¿Qué querías? —dice Sam. Casi con suavidad—. La primera vez que… cuando pensaste en ello. ¿Qué imaginaste?

—¿Quién dice que me imaginé algo? —dice Dean, y Sam se limita a sonreírle, y, sí, vale. Así que Sam lo conoce mejor que nadie. Y qué.

Desnudo, Sam es... No es que Dean no lo haya visto antes, pero nunca se permitió mirar, como lo está haciendo ahora. Nunca con la sensación de _tener derecho_ que siente ahora. Sam le devuelve la mirada, lo que de alguna manera es una sorpresa. Dean deja que Sam le quite los vaqueros, los calzoncillos, y se queda de espaldas en la cama, y Sam se queda de pie y los ojos recorren todo su cuerpo, (desde el pecho de Dean hasta la polla y los pies, por alguna razón), y Dean siente que se ruboriza, pero es más porque...

—No imaginaba que sería así —dice Sam.

Y sí. Sí, eso es. Sam también se sonroja, un poco de color llega a los huecos de sus mejillas. Su polla está medio dura, balanceándose con fuerza contra su muslo, y Dean lo desea. Desea a Sam. Debería ser complicado, pero no lo es. Abre las piernas, y Sam se arrodilla en la cama y se acomoda allí, para que los muslos de Dean puedan deslizarse contra los de Sam, y está la cálida mirada a su vientre, y su pecho contra el de Dean, y cómo su nariz roza la mejilla de Dean y cómo su pelo cae hacia delante, y la densa y familiar fisionomía de él. Cómo es el hermano de Dean y cómo es… todo, todo lo que alguna vez ha importado.

Se frotan juntos, besándose. Los dedos de Sam encuentran su pezón y juegan con él, lenta e insistentemente. Sam está duro, grueso, empujando el pliegue del muslo de Dean, y Dean empuja suavemente bajo la mandíbula de Sam, le besa la garganta, arrastra el pulgar entre los pectorales de Sam. "¿Quieres?", dice, contra la piel de Sam, y la mano de éste se posa en su nuca y no tiene que decir nada para que Dean lo sepa.

Hay lubricante, en la mesita de noche de Sam. Dean se ríe, mientras Sam parpadea sorprendido. Esta casa perfecta. Vuelve a atraer a Sam, y no cree que haga falta mucho (joder, puede que ni siquiera tengan que molestarse), pero lo desea, como si fuera la primera vez para ellos, un día perfecto que nunca existió en la tierra. Rocía el lubricante sobre los dedos de Sam y éste sabe lo que tiene que hacer, llegar hasta abajo, y Dean abre bien las piernas y se hunde en la almohada, en lo que siente. "¿Te gusta?" pregunta Sam, curioso y un tanto complacido, y Dean engancha su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sam y lo arrastra hacia abajo para un beso y para que Sam deje de hacer más puñeteras preguntas. El lento movimiento de los nudillos de Sam en su interior… y no va lo suficientemente lejos ni lo suficientemente profundo, porque tal vez lo haya hecho con mujeres, pero nunca con un hombre, pero se siente bien, de todas formas.

No se mueven de esa posición. Dean se inclina y tira de la muñeca de Sam, y a cambio obtiene una mano resbaladiza que se arrastra por su cadera. Sam le besa el pómulo, desplaza su peso y la presión en su interior (ah), gruesa, y sólo esa primera y brillante punzada que hace que cuente para algo, pero no duele más allá de eso, y es sólo el lento avance de Sam, dentro de él, hasta que llega lo más lejos posible y se detiene con las caderas apretadas muy cerca. Dean lo sostiene allí, sintiendo. El aliento de Sam contra su mejilla, y su peso sostenido en tensión sobre un codo, y sus pechos subiendo y bajando juntos. La polla de Dean empuja contra el vientre de Sam, pero eso no es importante en este momento… importa más que ellos… por fin, ellos…

—Por favor, di que puedo moverme, —dice Sam, sin aliento.

Dean jadea y luego ríe, mareado, dice:

—Jesús, ¿me has estado esperando? Empecemos de una vez, vamos... vamos...

Continúa por…

Por el tiempo que tarda Dean en levantar las caderas y sentir cómo Sam se estremece, con fuerza, en su interior; por el tiempo que tarda Sam en alzarse más, dejando suficiente espacio entre ellos para poder ver la cara de Dean; y por el tiempo que tarda en rodear la mandíbula de Dean con la mano y empujar el pulgar contra su labio inferior y mirarlo a los ojos, sorprendido, como si incluso después de todo hubiera aprendido algo nuevo; por el tiempo que tarda Dean en rodear la cintura de Sam con sus muslos y arquearse, y que Sam entierre su cabeza en la curva de la garganta de Dean, y que Dean sujete los hombros de Sam, y que sea…

Perfecto, piensa Dean, después.

Están de lado. La pierna de Dean sigue atrapada alrededor de la cadera de Sam. Sus cabezas están sobre la misma almohada y Dean tiene la mano sobre el pecho de Sam, y éste sigue trazando alguna forma sin sentido sobre la piel de las costillas de Dean, y el sol todavía está fuera, y la brisa todavía es suave, y en cierto modo parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, en absoluto. Como si aún fuera su primer día en el cielo. Ese primer momento, cuando Sam apareció en el puente, y el corazón de Dean palpitó en su sitio, como si volviera a latir, por fin.

La mano de Sam se posa en el costado de Dean. Dean levanta la vista del pecho de Sam, y Sam está esperando allí, para encontrarse con sus ojos. Una sonrisa, pequeña.

—Buen trabajo, tigre —dice Dean, y la sonrisa de Sam se hace más profunda, y Dean pone los ojos en blanco, y tira del pelo del pecho de Sam en represalia. Sam hace un gesto de dolor, pero lo único que hace es acercar a Dean un poco más y suspirar.

—¿Crees que podríamos haber logrado que funcionara? —dice, eventualmente.

—¿Mmm? —pregunta Dean.

—Antes, quiero decir. Cuando estábamos vivos. Es como si… —sacude la cabeza, un pequeño movimiento contra la almohada—. No sé. Como si hubiéramos perdido el tiempo.

—Tal vez, —dice Dean. Se mueve, estirando las piernas, y se levanta sobre un codo. Sam inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir mirando a Dean a la cara. Dean le devuelve la mirada, sin prisa. La línea recta de sus cejas y sus ojos inclinados. Su boca, relajada por la satisfacción, y la curva de su nariz, y ese lunar por el que Dean siente un extraño cariño. Lo toca, y Sam parpadea, y Dean le sonríe—. Pero al final ha funcionado. ¿No crees?

—Sí, —dice, encontrando la mano de Dean. Sus dedos se entrelazan, atrapados en el pecho de Sam—. Sí, ha funcionado, a la perfección.

* * *

Si te ha gustado no dudes en decirlo. Si tienes sugerencias (constructivas) sobre la traducción me encantaría oírlas. Los kudos/comentarios en la página del/la autor@ hacen que se anime a escribir, aquí hacen que yo me anime a traducir ♥

¡Gracias por leer!

EnTeSelene


End file.
